Rin Kalliya
Rin Kalliya is the body guard of Cameron Carrack, as well as a werecat herself. Characteristics *'Name': Rin Kalliya *'Age': 15 *'Hair': Dark Brown (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Werecat) *'Likes': Practicing Kendo, enjoying hot springs, being naked as well, Cameron, Vivian, and Momelia (lovers) *'Dislikes': her friends/loves picked on, perverts, fish (ironic, isn’t it), heights *'Family': All deceased, Carrack family Appearance Casual Werecat Background Rin has served the Carrack Family as Cameron’s bodyguard, but Cameron has always thought of him as a close friend instead. They first met when Rin was adopted into the family, as her clan had all been wiped out as hunters, feeling uneasy trust among even her own kind… for it was a werecat that slaughtered her people. She had been trained since childhood to be a warrior, and Carmen wanted her to protect her son, but decided that she would not follow Cameron blindly until she saw him herself, even planning to kill herself if she was made to follow a man she did not respect. Even when Carmen, Cameron, and Callie become unofficial members to the Rosen Clan, Rin was still skeptic in befriending any of them. Until Vivian popped up, stripping her down, and pushing her into the baths. She became a little comfortable among Vivian’s nature and smile, feeling calmer. She even allowed herself to be a bit trusting to her, stating her past and distrust among all of them. Though Vivian merely hugged her, stating that it was okay to trust them, stating they’d never betray someone they cared about. During a rainy day, when Cameron was trying to get over to the Azuria farmhouse to see Vivian, she and Cameron were caught in a violent wind and rain storm, forcing to hide shelter in the very came the Rosen Clan hid in when they first arrived. Though Rin was injured, Cameron stayed with her until she was healed, stating he wouldn’t abandon her or anyone else, in spite of her insistence that he’d do so. It was then that Rin realized she had fallen in love with Cameron. After the storm, she acted friendly towards Cameron and Vivian, as they treated her as a friend rather than a bodyguard. Although most of the time, Rin maintained a professional manner and service around Cameron, she truly considered them both dear to her… even when Vivian stated that she knew that she was in love with Cameron. Though it startled her more when Vivian kissed her, stating she felt the same to her. Personality Rin is generally expressionless and formal but can get really angry when it comes to clumsiness towards her, Aya, and most of all, Vivian and Cameron, whom she is very loyal to. Although she has shown to smile practically once to Cameron as a sign of understanding, it didn't last long due to another one of the Rosen Clan's mishaps. However, Rin began developing feelings with both Cameron and Vivian when Cameron saved her, and with Vivian admitting she too cared for them both. She's a little new to the whole nudity, mostly because she's not comfortable with the stares she gets from those she's in love with. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Relationships Rin's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecats Category:Sakura Castle Hot Springs Category:Carrack Family Category:Rosen Clan Category:Cameron's Love Interests